<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lokho akuzwayo by santigold96</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23049091">Lokho akuzwayo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96'>santigold96</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Chinuk Wawa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:56:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>412</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23049091</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lokho akuzwayo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Brienne?" Izwi elipholile leNkosi uThrision limethusa likhipha ithambeka lakhe. Kodwa kuphela lapho enika isandla kuye lapho aqonda khona ukuthi ukusabela kulindelekile kuye ngokusobala.</p><p>Ngokuphindaphindiwe, cishe ngokungabaza, uBrienne uhambisana nesicelo sakhe.</p><p>Ngaphansi kokubukwa yisixuku, wehla epulatini kusigogo ukubonga knight, obekade 'ehlukaniswa' ngale ndlela, ubuso nobuso, njengoba nje kulindeleke kuye, kepha konke lokhu kuye kufana nokuhlekisa.</p><p>Ubuye abone izinto ezincane ezinhle kakhulu ezizungeze ngokucacile nangokucacile okungakholeki; ukuqina kwamapulangwe esitezi sokhuni ngaphansi kwezinyawo zesikhumba sayo, izicathulo eziphansi zezinyawo zakhe ezithambile, umehluko okhona ngaphansi kwesihlalo sakhe, ubude obucasulayo besitimela sejazi lakhe, eliminyanisa insimbi yamahhashi ezinkantolo. Ngenhlanhla, akahambi manje.</p><p>Izinyathelo ezimbalwa zibonakala zingapheli.</p><p>Ngemuva kwalokho ekugcineni ume phambi kwakhe futhi inhliziyo yakhe ishaya ngamandla ngesifiso esikhulu sokumkholwa. UJaime uyaqhubeka nokumamatheka njengoba exhawula izandla ngogwadule lwama roses ebusika.</p><p>Ama-roses odumile, ambozwe yiqhwa, amakhanda ama-roses aluhlaza okwesibhakabhaka amahle kakhulu. Njengabantu abaningi lapha, akakaze abone omunye wabo kodwa okwamanje uyehluleka ukubabuka ngemininingwane eminingi.</p><p>Uyaqhubeka nokubheka uJaime Lannister ogcwele ukudideka, manje ofaka ingubo emhlophe yonogada abasebukhosini bezempi yakhe ukuze ayibeka kahle esibhokweni ezinyaweni zenkosi.</p><p>Kuphinde kube nokububula okunye.</p><p>Amangele, uBrienne umile nje ambuke. Aphinde amamatheke futhi nenhliziyo yakhe eyisiphukuphuku, engenangqondo nayo ijabule ngakho.</p><p>Kungaleso sikhathi lapho eqala ukukhulula amabhande esiqeshini sesifuba sakhe segolide lapho avuka khona ethambekeni lakhe.</p><p>Ngokushesha nangaphandle kokuphawula okuqhubekayo, umsiza ukuba asuse ipuleti elisindayo, elihlotshiswe ngegolide esifubeni sesifuba. Ngokwenza kanjalo, ukhombisa ikhono ukuthi, njengentombazane engashadile, ezelwe kahle, kufanele angabi nayo ngoba ukububula kuphakama futhi esixukwini.</p><p>Akanendaba nokuthi.</p><p>Intshisekelo yakhe kuphela yile ndoda eseceleni kwakhe lapho imvumela ukuba azulazule ngesibalo sakhe. Iminwe yakhe ishelela kahle, icishe ikhathazekile nge-arch yakhe ebizayo efanelekile.</p><p>"Ngabe ... kubi lokho?" uyabuza, ukhathazekile.</p><p>Okuxakayo nokho, ukumamatheka okukhohlisayo kufiphala ebusweni bakhe. "Ah yebo - kunjalo," echaza ngokungathi sína, kepha amehlo akhe akhazimula ngokukhathazeka.</p><p>"Akukho lapho -"</p><p>Ukuchezukisa okonakele kwamakhona omlomo wakhe kuphenduka into eyisigwegwe, ukumamatheka okuncane okuthe xaxa lapho embamba ngesandla ukuze akhiphe ebeleni lakhe lokunene kuya kwesobunxele alidedele lapho - khona ngenhla kwenhliziyo yakhe.</p><p>"Lapha ..."</p><p>"Jaime?" uyabubula, akhathazeke futhi abambe ngethemba elicishe lifane nelingashisi.</p><p>"Brienne," ehlebeza futhi, emncenga ngesisa isandla, esalokhu ecindezela inhliziyo yakhe eshaya ngamandla.</p><p>"Ngiyakuthanda !!!"</p><p>Ngengqondo yenhliziyo ubonakala ecwila emehlweni akhe futhi angatholi lutho ngaphandle kweqiniso elimsulwa, elingenakuphikiswa kulo. Iqiniso nokubaluleka okuphelele.</p><p>Futhi-ke kancane kancane ukungezwani nokudideka uBrienne ayabanjwa kukhululiwe futhi kukhishwe indawo yenjabulo enkulu nenjabulo.</p><p>“Mina… ngiyakuthanda… nawe Jaime. Kakhulu, ”uphendula ngezwi eliqhaqhazelayo kodwa elizwakalayo.</p><p>Ngokumamatheka ngokuphelele othandweni, uzibeka phansi ngedolo elilodwa, isandla sakhe sisabambile nesakhe, simfaka ekudidekeni okukhulu kakhulu kunalokho uBrienne asekuzwile.</p><p>Ukububula nokuhleba kwavuka futhi esixukwini. Kepha kulokhu baqala ukushesha njengoba beza, ngoba kusobala ukuthi akekho umuntu ofuna ukuphuthelwa ukuqhubeka kwalesi sikhangiso somshado esingajwayelekile....</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>